Jealousy
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Courtney will do anything too make Duncan feel bad about voting her off. Even flirt with every other guy in the series? Find out this is not necessarily a DxC fic read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys what's up? So this story was something I came up with well looking at Noah and Courtney stories they are such a hilarious shipping love them! But I still ship DxC more.**

**So I will update my other stories but I haven't been inspired plus I spent the weekend reading the hunger games (if you haven't read it go out and buy it then read it!) but I'll start a.s.a.p. Kay thanks for reading review! Well here it is keep it's just the prologue kay here it is! One more thing it's not always gonna be in Courtney's POV.**

~~^_^~~

(Courtney's POV)

I sat in my room laying on my bed plotting Duncan's downfall, which I know is a little crazy but he's the reason that I'm not there still. I started looking up total drama action Duncan and Courtney on my laptop and the total drama island wiki showed up. I searched Courtney and saw my stats it said I had relationships with Duncan and surprisingly Justin. I click the Duncan link and the Duncan-Courtney relationship page comes up and even though it is a little off it's quite good (but I mean when would I ever gush over Duncan!) As I surf the page I make a list of Duncan's weaknesses that involve me because that's where I can hit him the hardest.

He tries to be a better person when I'm around.

He's more scared of _me_ then I am of him.

He's afraid of Celine Dion standees (sorry just felt the need to put that in) so I could start singing taking chances

My voice enchants him

I am so much better at wrestling!

He has weak spot for animals

He is very romantic and has it bad for me.

He'll do what I want for me if I, kiss him, threaten him, or flirt with him.

He was very jealous of Justin.

And that's when it hit me jealousy! Of course he had it so bad when I flirted with Justin, all the losers were returning in one week for the finale so I had just seven days to get myself a fake boyfriend. But who, I wondered then I realized we have fans who must love as they put it 'crack couples.' I went on my favourite site and looked up TDI and clicked on all characters and found Courtney, pressed go all of a sudden there were all these Courtney-Duncan 'fics' after surfing I found one that said Courtney-Noah and I realized he would be a could shot handsome and smart enough too get Duncan jealous plus he's bound to do it he hates Duncan! I started figuring out how to get Noah to do it.

**~~^__^~~**

**Well there you have it. It was just the prologue but what do you think? let me know in a review please. Kay that's it for now see how Courtney will do in trying to get Noah to go out with her in the next chapter**


	2. Boy 1 : Noah

Me: Okay I'm back!

Duncan: Oh joy!

Me: Shut up your not even in this chapter your only mentioned (in Harold like fashion) Gosh! Now here's Chef Hatchet giving you a little message.

Chef: Listen up maggots, you have too review NOW!!!

Me: Sorry I had too be so harsh on you but one person reviewed last time I checked. Well anyway Noah, Courtney disclaimer please.

Courtney: Mythologyrulz does not own TDI or any of its characters.

Noah: 'Cause if she did she probably wouldn't be writing this, anyway on with the fic.

~~^__^~~

(Courtney's POV)

'_How too get Noah too 'date' me I mean honestly Noah won't do it so I made another list of how I could get Noah to do it or why he might because those could just be useful'. _(A/N italics are Courtney's thoughts from now on)

~He hates Duncan (big one to persuade)

~He's very evil

~And cynical

~And devious

_Man I wish I knew more about Noah! I guess I'll just wing it. Okay I think he's out by the pool reading as usual I guess it's now or never._

I go outside to find Noah and like I predicted he's reading. I make sure I look decent and get ready to use my annoying cutesy voice which I hate so much. I walk up to him and pull up the lounge chair next to him.

"Hey Noah." I said in the voice I hate ever so much.

"What do you want Courtney?" He asked in his usual bored tone.

"I just wanted to see my good friend Noah, of course." I lied, of course I can't just straight out ask him.

"Good friend?" He said sceptically.

"Well yeah silly." I said trying not to be sick at the sound of my fake voice.

"I'll ask this again what do you want Courtney?" He said.

"Like I said just visiting you." I answered.

"Well if we're such great friends what's my last name." He questioned.

_God I wish I listened to him talk more, oh well may as well make a guess. _

"Um, Dickens." I said guessing his favourite author.

"No, though you did know I liked Dickens so that's something." He said. "But honestly what do you want?"

"Fine, I'll tell you but not here." I give in. "Meet me in my room in five minutes."

"Why so secret did you murder someone?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course not." I snap. "Kay five minutes."

"Courtney wait." He said urgently.

"What?" I ask worried.

"What room are you in?" He asked smirking at the fact I was worried.

"God you had me worried!" I exclaimed.

"Awe you were worried about me." He said mockingly.

"God, you're worse than Duncan, oh and I'm in room 4." I call to him as I head back to my room.

Noah arrives almost exactly after I do; I grab him a chair a glass of water trying to make myself seem dateable even if I don't want to actually date him I may as well make myself look appealing to him.

"Hey Noah, how are you?" I ask in the cutesy voice.

"Cut the crap Courtney what do you want?" He asked rejecting the water I offered.

"Fine as you know most likely I was just voted off TDA." I started.

"Well of course you've been going on about for the last week." He replied.

"Well yeah and you also know who voted me off."

"Again been rambling on about how Beth and your precious Duncan voted you off." He replied bored.

"He is not my 'precious Duncan' I can't stand him!" I practically yell.

"Whatever, anyway please carry on." He said.

"Right well if you remember that you also know I broke up with Duncan." I explain.

"And what you want me too help you get back together with him, because I won't do that, if you remember I can't stand him, and not the way you allegedly can't stand him I actually can't. He told me.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! I want to make him suffer and that is where you come in." I tell him.

"Well I do enjoy watching people suffer and I hate Duncan, okay what did you have in mind." He replies cynically.

"Well Duncan is very jealous so I thought I'd play that card." I tell him.

"And where do I come in?" He asks confused.

"Simple we go out." I tell him. "Only fake though for the reunion just a little dancing and flirting."

"I see and what if we have to kiss?" He asked, I could tell he was seeing if I had thought everything out.

"Oh that's simple we just fake it." I reply.

"What you wouldn't want too kiss me?" He asks.

"Oh no it's not that it's just I assumed that Cody would get jealous." I tease.

"Oh shut up." He mumbles.

"I'm just kidding; I actually assumed you wouldn't want to kiss me considering Duncan might kill you." I explained.

"And flirting won't?" He asked sceptically.

"Well not if I do the flirting." I answer.

"Maybe." He says.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"Maybe." He answers.

"Again excuse me?" I ask still confused.

"My answer is maybe, as in I might do it." He tells me.

"Alright well I need an answer by Friday and its Saturday." I tell him.

"I know I'm not stupid." He says leaving.

_Okay so that was a maybe I guess I should try others. _So Igo back on and again go to the TDI page find Courtney get through all the Courtney-Duncan 'fics' and find a Courtney-Trent. _Well that could work I guess I mean he might be easier to well I'll keep plotting and try again later today but definitely Trent._

~~^__^~~

Me: Well what do you guys think?

Duncan: I hated it.

Me: One of course you did. Two you weren't even in it. And three I was trying to say let me know what you think in a review. Any way well I do know it's short but at least I updated right. And like I said its Trent next. I'm so excited to write this one 'cause I love Trent-Courtney. Well until next time.


	3. Boy 2: Trent

Me: Hi everyone

Fans: (throw tomatoes at me)

Me: I'm so sorry I didn't update but, I promise I'll be on top of this story from now on.

Duncan: Yeah right

Me: Why are you always here and also I wasn't even finished my authors note. Like I was saying I also realize the finale has been done so obviously it will be a little off as we get into the chapter so please don't comment on it. Oh be warned there is swearing in this chapter. Well I believe that's it here is Boy 2: Trent

~~^__^~~

_God didn't really work with Noah; I mean what does he mean by 'maybe'? But I can't dwell on that I have to figure out how to get Trent to 'date' me. _

_Well I guess he doesn't like Duncan plus he thought Gwen was cheating on him with Duncan-which she probably was, little witch- he may want to get him back, well alright there's my base, Gwen and Duncan. _

_But, he still likes Gwen –damn her! - why does she have to get her hooks in her everyone. So how do I do it? I've got it! If he still likes her for some reason, I can say it will make her jealous! Perfect! I'm going in._

I wait till dinner, to put my plan into action because, I know Trent always sits alone (poor guy) so I know I can talk to him in private.

As I walk into the cafeteria and grab my dinner of chicken parmesan with mash potatoes and seasonal vegetables (that's right real food). I look for Trent and as I predicted he is sitting alone. I head over there, when I go to get a seat he gives me a quizzical look.

"Um, hey Courtney, I don't mean to be rude but why are you sitting here?" He asks not to my surprise.

"Well Trent, you always sit alone and I just thought you could use the company." I say and of course I have to use the voice.

"Bullshit." He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" There is no way Trent 'goody-goody' Jones just said.

"Bullshit" He repeated.

"What?"

"Bull-shit." He said pronouncing every syllable.

"No I know what you said." I told him.

"Then why did you ask?" He asked. _God this guy sure has changed._

"Because, I was shocked you said something like that, I mean honestly you seemed so pure." I explained simply.

"You're making me seem like the Queen of the chastity ball" Trent muttered.

"Well sorry but you like never swear." I answered.

"What do you want Courtney?" He queried.

"Why would you ask that, maybe I just wanted to sit with my good friend Trent." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "good friend?"

"Yeah gosh, I always thought we were good friends," _Another lie. We only spoke once during TDA after the second aftermath_

_*Flashback*_

I was really pissed so I ran off the aftermath set to get away I stopped at a random door and just to sit down. After about fifteen minutes someone showed up.

"Courtney?" The person said, turns out it was Trent.

"Yeah Trent?" I asked.

"You're kind of blocking the door to my room." He told me awkwardly.

"Oh sorry." With those to words, I ran off to my room.

_*End Flashback*_

The next day I got the call I had one my lawsuit and then before I knew it I was betrayed by Duncan.

"I only wanna say this one more time bullshit." He said.

"Alright fine, I know we're barely friend's much less good friends." I confessed.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned.

"Okay I need your help." I sighed.

"With what?" He asked sceptically.

"Duncan" And with that one word uttered I knew there was know turning back.

He was quiet for a while and I just sat there silently praying he may help me. After about five minutes he finally said,

"Huh?"

"Well I was obviously voted out by Duncan and Beth." I began, "Well, I want to get Duncan back, and yes I do know it sounds a little crazy, but, he betrayed me for know reason!"

"What about that insane letter?" He quipped.

"Whatever."

"I still don't see why you need me."

"I was getting there, well Duncan is insanely jealous, so I thought I could get a 'fake date'" I explained using air-quotes.

"What? There is no way then I'll have no chance with Gwen" He exclaimed.

"Yes you will. You'll make her jealous and then if you want me can 'break-up' as soon as I have Duncan in the palm of my hand, and then you two will get back together." I finished.

"Maybe." He answered.

"Really? Maybe?" I asked. _I really hate that word._

"Yes maybe. Tell you what I'll get back to you by the finale." He told me.

"Fine" I sighed, leaving the table.

_Well that was a bust I guess I'll try DJ next._

~~^__^~~

Me: I'm sorry it was so short.

Courtney: Yeah seriously what was with that?

Me: Oh c'mon I tried my best. We will see you next time with DJ!


	4. Boy 3: DJ

**Hey Guys, again sorry for lack of updating but my goal is to update every two weeks from now on! So here is the next chapter!  
**

_God Trent really didn't work out! I still don't get what they meant by maybe! I guess I have to work with DJ now; this will be difficult because one I'm positive he's terrified of me and I know he's one of Duncan's best friends. I really don't think there's a strategy for DJ I guess I may as well just try and ask him._

I hop out of my bed and head down to the pool I see DJ attempting to get in the water. He sticks his big toe in the water and he begins to scream bloody murder and running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Bridgette and Geoff begin to chase after him trying to calm him down Izzy begins to trail behind followed by Owen and Cody, Harold is pretty far behind followed by Leshawna who soon enough runs ahead. And as I suspected the seven teens crashed into each other.

I approached DJ and offered him a hand, "Are you okay?"

DJ smiled kindly and took my hand, "Fine thanks?"

"So how are you?"

Um, I'm good thanks." He began confused. "What about you?"

"I actually have a proposition for you."

He looked frantic. "Um, actually I have to go sorry." He began to dart off but, I managed to grab his arm. "Hold it! Just hear me out. I need your help."

He sighed, "Fine let's hear it."

"Okay so as you know I was voted off by Duncan, and I want to get revenge."

He shook his head, "I don't like where this is going."

"No! Don't go! I just need you to date me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, fake date me, I just need to get Duncan jealous, it would be for one day at the finale then we could 'break up'." I explained.

"Why do I have to do it?" He asked.

"Because being one of Duncan's really good friends I know it'll hurt his feelings."

"You're so kind." He remarked sarcastically _He can use sarcasm? Has everyone changed?_

"Please DJ I really, really need your help!" I pleaded.

He sighed, "What would I have to do?"

"Oh nothing really, a little cute talking, maybe holding hands, a little bit of fawning and maybe a kiss or two."

"A kiss?"

"Okay no kiss we just need to convince him we're dating! Please DJ! I really need you to help me make it seem like I've gotten over him – I mean let him know I have gotten over him!" I emphasised 'have'.

"Why don't you just talk to him? And I saw the episode it was obvious he didn't mean to vote you off, he was just half asleep. You guys have a lot of issues to work out you know that right?"

"Hey? Look will you just help me?"

"Maybe." _Damn it!_

"Really maybe?"

"Yes I'll consider it and let you know by the finale."

'Fine." I stalked back to my room and sat on my bed. _God I hate the word maybe I guess I'll try Geoff next maybe I should try approaching Geoff and Bridgette too, maybe she'll let me "borrow" her boyfriend._ I went to sleep and decided I'd try tomorrow.

**I'm so sorry it's so short again I'll try and make the next chapter longer! I promise it will be up in two weeks or less! :)**


End file.
